Trouble
by WritingGirl92
Summary: While Emmett and Edward are causing trouble, Jasper's doing whatever he can to avoid it. But soon Emmett and Edward are able to trick their newest brother into doing something Carlisle is less than pleased about. Contains disciplinary spanking. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

"They're going to send me to the mad house, Esme." Carlisle mumbles under his voice to Esme. She rubs his shoulders and kisses his cheek as a loud thump is heard from the upper floor. Carlisle lets out a heavy sigh before yelling up another warning to the misbehaving duo upstairs. "If I have to come up there, punishments will follow!"

"We're not doing anything!" Edward and Emmett yell back in unison.

"Yeah, right." Carlisle whispers to Esme again so the kids upstairs couldn't hear. He closes his eyes. "It's funny how they're never doing anything. Trouble just brews around them, even when they're being the perfect little angels they want us to believe."

"Just relax, honey. Boys will be boys." Esme soothes.

"Relax, Jasper." Alice's voice soothes Jasper as he leads her down the stairs by her hand. Carlisle opens his eyes to see the couple entering the living room. Jasper sits on the end of the couch, and Alice settles herself on his lap before turning her attention to Carlisle. "Can you please tell him he's not the one in trouble, Carlisle."

"I know who is causing the ruckus, buddy. And you know you won't be punished unfairly." Carlisle reassures. Jasper nods.

"I know, sir, but I also know what trouble looks like and how to avoid it." Jasper says slowly, his southern draw thick. He rubs Alice's hand and keeps his eyes low.

Carlisle can feel the nervous energy rolling off his newest son. Jasper and Alice are wonderful additions to his family for many reasons, but right now he's most thankful for their good behavior. Even on the rare occasions that one of them sat on the edge of wrongdoing, a stern look or light scolding is all it takes to get them to step back into line. So much easier than the other three. Rosalie can argue til the bitter end, Edward is as stubborn as a mule and sometimes Carlisle can't help but be concerned about how Emmett can so easily act without thinking of the consequences. The rules haven't changed in the sixty years that Emmett has been with the family.

A loud thud is heard upstairs, a thud combined with the sound of breaking wood and crumbling drywall. Everyone in the house falls silent. Jasper's eyes grow wide and his anxiety goes through the room.

"Boys!" Carlisle calls angrily as he rises to his feet. Emmett and Edward start throwing blame around.

"Emmett did it! He threw me into the wall!"

"I did not! He's the one who pushed me!"

"You both are idiots!" Rosalie adds on.

Holding back a scowl, Carlisle runs to the scene of the crime. A vampire-sized hole is in the wall about two feet from the ground. Dust and drywall chunks litter the floor and the shirts of Edward and Emmett. Still on the ground, Emmett and Edward put on their most innocent faces. Looking innocent is something they have down to an art. Staying on the floor and ducking their chins slightly to their chest makes them look weaker. Watching Carlisle through their eyelashes makes it seem like they're too young and naive to intentionally cause the trouble they are in. And because the hole in the wall is a big deal, Edward sticks his bottom lip out.

"I thought you weren't doing anything." Carlisle murmurs as he rubs his forehead. Emmett and Edward throw out more excuses. Carlisle just holds up one hand to silence them. "Get up. Get to the hardware store. Get home."

"Leave right now?" Emmett asks. Carlisle nods.

"Right now." Carlisle says. "And once you boys fix the hole, we'll talk about punishment."

Emmett looks over at Edward and raises his eyebrows. Edward shakes his head no. Emmett bites his lip. Not because he's nervous, but because it's part of looking innocent.

"Um, Dad? We'll need some money."

"What?" Carlisle bellows. Now Emmett bites his lip because he's nervous. "I just gave both of you money four days ago!"

"Well, we spent it." Edward explains. "Isn't that the point of having money? To spend it?"

Even without being able to read Carlisle's mind, Emmett knows that Edward's simple shrug off of Carlisle's money pushed Carlisle over the edge. Carlisle's set jaw, his hard eyes and his flared nostrils are enough to let everyone know how he's taking Edward's comment.

"Dumb ass." Rosalie mumbles from on the couch as she flips through a magazine. Carlisle spins to face her, his finger pointed firmly.

"You stay out of this, Rosalie!" He warns before turning his attention to the boys. "How can you each spend five hundred dollars in four days? Do you realize how much money you kids get? I gave out $2,500 in one day! Do you think it's easy for me to make that? I can't believe you two! Just take my card, get only what you need, and then get right back here and we'll finish this conversation once you're back home. Get off the floor!"

Emmett and Edward slowly rise to their feet. Carlisle grabs Edward's elbow and gives him a sharp slap on his rear.

"Ouch!" Edward whines and jumps away from Carlisle.

"You're next, Emmett." Carlisle tells his biggest boy, then grabs Emmett and delivers the same smack to Emmett. He just clenches his jaw and takes the slap without a complaint. Letting go of Emmett, Carlisle pulls his wallet out and angrily hands Edward his credit card.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Edward says with a guilty pout as he takes the piece of plastic.

"Yeah, sorry, Carlisle." Emmett adds on. Carlisle takes a deep breath.

"Go on, boys." He tells them. As the troublesome duo run out of the loft, Carlisle turns to Rosalie. "Do you have any of your money left?"

"Some." She shrugs with a cold glare, still angry about being scolded.

With a disappointed shake of his head, Carlisle leaves the loft as he hears the front door slam shut and the engine of the Jeep starting. As he reenters the living room, Jasper's fearful eyes fall on him.

"Honey, do you want to go on a hunt?" Carlisle asks Esme.

"Of course." She agrees with a nod. As she stands, Carlisle pulls his wallet out again.

"Here, why don't you two go for a ride." He suggests, handing a twenty dollar bill out towards Alice and Jasper. "Put this in the tank. The beach is never busy this time of year. You could go watch the tides."

"I still have all the money left you gave us the other day." Jasper says quickly. "I'll fill up the tank."

"No, it's fine. Just take the money." Carlisle insists.

"Are you sure? It's really no problem for me to-" Jasper starts, but Carlisle cuts him off with a shake of his head. He hands the twenty to Alice.

"It's fine. Just go enjoy yourself." Carlisle insists. Alice stands from Jasper's lap and takes his hand.

"Come on, honey. You know the waves are relaxing." Alice says with a loving smile. For a quick moment, Jasper forgets about his stress and smiles back.

As Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme go their separate ways, Carlisle take's Esme's hand before they both run towards the woods. The two of them keep moving until they can no longer hear Rosalie's annoyed huffs and the turning of her magazine pages.

"Esme," Carlisle sighs tiredly. "I swear, those boys are going to be the death of me. I don't know what I'm going to do with them. They've been acting up for weeks now."

"Honey, you're giving them too much credit. They may come close, but they won't kill you." She says, holding back a smile.

"What am I suppose to do with those two?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's like all I ever do with those boys anymore is whoop them. There hasn't been one day in the past week that one of those two haven't had their butts smacked." Carlisle sighs as he and Esme stroll through the woods hand in hand.

"I know, dear. They've been pushing you a lot lately." She agrees.

"I don't know what to do with them. Nothing's changed around her, except their attitudes. And it's like they don't even care if they're punished anymore." Carlisle lets out another big huff and kicks at some leaves. "Maybe we need to switch things up on them. People don't use corporal punishment anymore. Maybe we should try to keep up with the times."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, they sure do spend a lot of time on those video games. Perhaps they will shape up if the games were taken."

"It's worth a shot." Esme says. She gives Carlisle's hand a supportive squeeze.

"So, after they fix the hole in the wall, I'll pull them into the office and let them know that the games are off-limits"

Esme nods, but doubt creeps into her mind.

"Let's see how well this goes over."

* * *

"Go!" Carlisle says firmly, pointing an angry finger up the stairs.

"This sucks!" Edward groans as he and Emmett stomp upstairs.

As Edward and Emmett disappear, Carlisle rubs his eyes exhaustively. He should have known his boys wouldn't take this new punishment gracefully. After the immature protest they had over losing their video games, Carlisle threaten to take away their television privileges completely if they didn't stop. They didn't, though. Instead, they continued to complain. Twenty minutes later, the troublesome two had lost their games, their television, radios and computers. Finally, Carlisle had enough and banished the boys to their rooms, stating he didn't want to see them downstairs until 8 AM the next morning. Luckily, Jasper and Alice were still gone at the beach. Poor Jasper, Carlisle thinks to himself, would be an emotional wreck if he had to be around the argument that erupted in the office.

"Well, that didn't go well." Esme sighs from in the living room. She turns off the television program she was watching in hopes of drowning out the argument.

"I swear, they're going to be the death of me." He mumbles, but moans when he hears Edward's radio playing loudly. He gives Esme a pitiful type of 'Please help me' look before heading up the stairs to confront his teenage rebel. He flings Edward's door open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Edward mumbles angrily.

"Don't give me that attitude, Edward Anthony." Carlisle scolds. He goes to Edward's radio and yanks the plug out of the wall, earning an agitated glare from his son. "I told you no radio!"

"That's so damn stupid!" Edward huffs.

"Don't curse when you're talking to me! Where's your respect? If you're upset about the punishment, then you better start behaving so you can earn your stuff back."

"But it's my stuff! I bought it!"

"You bought it? Edward, you've never had to have a job! This stuff has been paid for by my money!"

Edward rolls his eyes, sits on his ouch and looks away from Carlisle with his arms crossed against his chest just as Emmett's television roars to life. Carlisle sets his jaw.

"Emmett! Turn that off!"

"I'm not the one who turned it on!" Emmett responds. Carlisle grinds his jaw. Although he wouldn't dare admit it to his boys, he forgot to take into consideration that Emmett and Rosalie shared a room. He quickly blocks his thoughts for Edward. He knows that Edward isn't above using private thoughts against him.

"Both of you, in the hall!" He demands. He can hear Emmett groaning as he leaves his room, but Edward doesn't make any attempt to move. Completely fed up with his attitude, Carlisle grabs Edward by the ear, forcing him to get off the couch and follow Carlisle to the hall.

"Ow! That hurts, Dad!"

"If you could listen to simple instructions, your ear wouldn't be hurting." He responds. With a wave for Emmett to follow him, he goes down the steps and makes a right to the entry way. He pulls Edward to the corner of the wall and pushes him into the corner, then points to the opposite corner. "Edward, you stay there. Emmett, you take that one."

"Oh, hell no!" Emmett says with a shake of his head.

"Oh, yes. Go. Now."

"You can't put me in time out!"

"If you're going to act like a disrespectful child, then you'll be treated like a disrespectful child."

"This sucks!" Edward huffs, turning around to face Carlisle and Emmett.

"You know what? I don't give a shit what you boys think about it, you're doing it!" Carlisle yells, truly yells at his boys, earning wide-eyed looks of shock from both of them. Raising his voice is one thing, but they definitely aren't use to hearing him yell like that. Even Esme is startled. "Get your asses in there, now!"

"Okay, okay." Emmett says softly.

Grudgingly, Emmett shuffles his feet to the corner. Carlisle spins Edward around and gift his head a gentle push.

"Nose against the wall." He demands. Once he sees that his boys are complying, he turns to go join his wife in the living room, only to hear one last remark from Edward.

"Wish you would just whoop us and get all this punishment crap over with."

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"But serious, why can't I just type up my paper?" Edward groans. Carlisle shake's his head.

"Edward, in the time you've spent arguing with me, you could have already typed your paper and been done with it."

"Carlisle, please! Hand written papers look so tacky!"

"You've had to hand write papers and letters for years. Why are they suddenly beneath you?" Carlisle asks. Looking down at the chess board between him and Emmett, Carlisle refocuses his attention, which just pisses Edward off. He's trying to have a conversation with his father, and Carlisle won't even stop his game to talk to him. He scowls and lets out an agitated huff. Carlisle looks back up at his disgruntled boy. "Edward Anthony, I already said you're not getting your computer back. If you really need to type your paper, you can leave for school early tomorrow morning and go to the library to type it. End of discussion."

"No, not end of discussion! I need my computer!" Edward whines and stomps his foot angrily, making the house shake. Carlisle stands from his chair and grabs Edward by the ear.

"Maybe some time in the corner will fix that bratty attitude of yours." Carlisle says as he walks Edward towards the front door.

"Ow, Dad, let go!"

"In the corner, now." Carlisle orders, finally releasing Edward's aching ear. Edward huffs, but leans his shoulder against the wall, his back to Carlisle and his face about four inches from the other wall. Carlisle shakes his head. "Nose in the corner, Edward. You've been sent here enough in the past three days that you shouldn't have to be told to put your nose in the corner."

"How long do I have to stay here?" He groans and leans into the corner until his nose makes contact.

"Two hours."

"Ugh!" Edward lets out loud moan.

"You just made it two and a half."

Carlisle leaves his sulking son in his new place of punishment and returns to his game with Emmett. He examines the board and Emmett's latest move.

"Hey Dad?" Emmett asks softly, knowing his question will probably agitate Carlisle. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"So, why are you making us go to the corners now? I mean, we've never had to do that before."

"Would you rather get your hind end smacked?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, no."

"Would you rather go over my knee for a proper spanking?"

"No."

"Would you rather get the strap taken to you?"

"Of course not."

"See, Emmett, what baffles me is the fact that you say no to all those options, yet a week ago you didn't think twice about acting up even though you knew you would get a spanking for acting up." Carlisle explains, moving his piece. Emmett gives him a confused look with questioning eyes. "And now that you've been getting sent to the corner, you've been behaving better. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Do what works." He sighs. "But I'm too big for that. I look absolutely ridiculous standing with my nose against the wall."

"And that's exactly why it's changing your behavior. Now take your turn."

Emmett looks at the board, his mind is more focused on Carlisle's words. At least a whooping is done in less than fifteen minutes. He hates when the others come home and see him standing in the entry way with his face pushed against the wall. And it sure eliminated any frisky mood Rosalie may when she see's her big strong husband taking a time-out.

The chess game proceeds in silence. Emmett doesn't pay much attention to his moves, and Carlisle ends up winning the game. While storing away the pieces, Emmet gives Carlisle's shoulder a friendly slap to get his attention.

"I'm sorry for all the crap I've been pulling, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiles and pats Emmett's shoulder back.

"Thanks, son."

* * *

"Dad, I think I'm getting sick. Feel my forehead." Emmett groans dramatically and flops down on the couch so his head rests on Carlisle's knee. Carlisle laughs, but plays along and puts the back of his hand on Emmett's forehead. Finally, his home is at peace. At least for the moment, anyways. Rosalie is watching her shows in her and Emmett's room, and Edward can be heard hand-writing his school paper in his own room. Alice and Jasper snuggle together on the one side of the couch, Esme and Carlisle on the other side and Emmett in the middle. "I don't think I can go to school tomorrow."

"I think you're right. You can stay home tomorrow."

"What about me?" Alice asks happily, perking up in her seat next to Jasper. Carlisle smiles.

"I bet you'll start seeing symptoms tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She sighs. Carlisle nods.

"Let's make this believable, Mary Alice. I'm sure our whole household will be sick by the end of the week." He promises with a wink. Alice smiles back and relaxes into Jasper's arms.

"Well, if Emmett will be home tomorrow, then I'll go into Port Angeles. That new art studio opened last month. I think a big canvas piece would be perfect against the North wall in the loft." Esme says with a smile. Alice nods.

"Something colorful. Everything's so bland up there."

Jasper holds Alice a little tighter and keeps to himself instead of joining the conversation. He wishes Alice was the one who first asked to stay home. He hates feeling like a child with a babysitter. While he understands why Carlisle and Esme like him to be supervised while he's out, but he thinks by now he's proved that he can be trusted home alone. And the last thing he wants to do is inconvenience Esme. If she wanted to go to Port Angeles, he wishes she would have just gone. How disrespectful is it of him to be keeping his coven leaders wife away from what she wants to do?

"Are you okay, Jasper?" Esme asks. Jasper smiles and nods.

"Of course, Esme." He says, hiding his disheartened mood.

* * *

"Hello, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm calling about my sons Edward and Emmett Cullen." Emmett says in a perfect imitation of Carlisle. "It seems they have both come down with a nasty cold, so neither one will be in for their classes today."

Edward smirks as he flops down on the couch. Jasper sits on the other side with his phone in his hand. He was playing a game on it, but he can tell something's not quiet right. He knows Carlisle didn't give Edward permission to stay home from school, and it makes him even more skeptically that Edward and Emmett waited until Esme left for the day to call the school.

"Are you sure Carlisle is okay with this?" Jasper asks nervously. Edward rolls his eyes.

"For the last time, yes! I even have a text from him saying it is." Edward pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up the message. He holds the phone out so Jasper can see the message that reads 'If you want to stay home too, you can' with Carlisle's name at the top.

It's enough to keep Jasper from asking anymore questions, but not enough to settle the uneasy feeling in his gut.


	4. Chapter 4

"See, it's perfect! We'll leave the first day of spring break and we'll have plenty of game to pick from." Edward says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he looks down at a large world map covering the coffee table. "I can't wait."

"Let's go tell Carlisle!" Emmett suggests wearing his big, goofy smile.

Edward gives Emmett a questioning look. Carlisle is at the hospital and has made it clear to everyone that they are not allowed anywhere near the hospital. He doesn't even want Esme there. "It's too big a risk to have anyone there," he's told them. And Emmett knows this. He knows Carlisle has made threats to the boys of what specifically would happen if they did break this rule, and it involved the strap and their asses.

But with that thought, a smile comes to Edward's face. Carlisle has basically retired the strap. So what's stopping them? Worse thing that could happen is being sent to the entryway for two hours. And two weeks vacation in exchange for only two hours of a boring afternoon seems like an awesome deal to Edward.

"Yeah, let's go!" Edward agrees and stands from the couch.

"We're not allowed to go to the hospital." Jasper says worriedly. Edward rolls his eyes and smirks at Emmett before turning his attention back to Jasper.

"I'll ask him for permission, then."

"I'll go get my coat." Emmett says quickly and runs upstairs.

"We're not suppose to text him at work unless it's an emergency." Jasper adds on.

"I'll ask Esme, goody two shoes."

Jasper holds back a growl over the childish name calling and tells himself to relax. There's no way Esme will say this is okay.

"She said yes!" He states and holds his phone out for Jasper to see. Just like the unbelievable text from Carlisle, Esme's name is at the top of a message. A message from Edward is at the top, asking "Emmett and I made plans for spring break. Can we go to the hospital to confirm them with Dad?'. The second message reads 'Of course. Take Jasper with you. He needs to get out of the house.'

"She sent that?" Jasper questions.

"That is her name, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Jasper trails off and eyes the screen, still in disbelief that Esme would give them permission.

"So get off your ass and let's go!" Edward says happily and jumps off the couch. He runs upstairs after Emmett. Jasper stands and goes to the hall closet, pulling out his coat and boots. He really doesn't want to go to the hospital, but if Esme said he needs to go, then he won't argue, even if it's a strange command. He checks his phone and debates on whether or not to text Esme himself to ask. He shakes his head no, though. Doubting the coven leader's mate is right up there with keeping her from doing what she wants. So instead, he slides into his coat and pulls his boots on and waits for his brothers.

Upstairs, Edward and Emmett meet in the hall with smirks on their faces. Edward pats Emmett's shoulder, and murmurs to him low enough to keep Jasper from hearing.

"Adding on that Jasper has to come was a nice touch."

* * *

"So, who's going in?" Emmett asks as the three boys stare at the tall, intimidating hospital building. Edward bites his lips. Jasper's stomach knots. Now that they arrived, the two trouble-making brothers doubt their plan. Not only will Carlisle punish them when they get home, they'll also get an earful of a lecture. Maybe it's not worth it.

"He'll be off in four hours. We can tell him when he gets home." Jasper suggests. Emmett smirks.

"Jasper, you go ask him." Emmett says.

"No!"

"Why not? It'll be fine!" Edward adds on.

"Because there's _blood_ in there!" Jasper hisses angrily.

"Jasper, listen, Esme told you to get out of the house. We all know she didn't mean just get in the car." Emmett reasons. "She wants you to become part of the community."

"I'm not going in there!"

"Do you feel in control right now?" Edward asks. Jasper pierces his lips and doesn't answer. "Well, do you?"

"Yeah." He responds bitterly.

"I've been in hospitals before, man. The smell is just as in the parking lot as it is inside. You'll be fine." Edward says. "Listen, you only have to be in there for ten or fifteen minutes. You know how to move your chest to make it look like your breathing, so hold your breath. Tell Carlisle, then turn around and come back."

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine. Don't." Edward shrugs. "But Esme and Carlisle sure will be disappointed that you aren't trying to live like us."

For about a minute, everyone in the Jeep is silent. Without saying a word, Emmett puts the keys in the ignition and fires up the engine. Before he puts it in reverse, Jasper flings open the back door.

"Fine. I'll go!"

Jasper holds his breath, straightens his coat, rolls his shoulders back and walks with a fake since of pride towards the hospital.

_I can do this, I can do this,_ He chants mentally. Edward and Emmett watch in disbelief as he pushes through the doors, passing by patients sitting outside on bus benches and in wheelchairs with barely a flinch.

"You've been in a hospital before?" Emmett asks. Edward nods.

"Yeah. Carlisle beat the shit out of me for it."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Jasper, Dr. Cullen's son. I was told I could find him on this floor." Jasper asks worriedly at the nurses station. He pays attention to every move he makes. He shifts his weight, moves his chest, counts his blinks and the time between them, staying between fifteen and twenty-five blinks a minute. His throat burns. The nurse smiles at him as a loose blond curl falls in his face.

"Oh, hello, honey!" The old nurse says sweetly, her cheeks blushing. "Dr. Carlisle is always talking about you!"

"He is?" Jasper responds, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh yes! He sure does love you kids. That family picture is just adorable!"

Jasper keeps smile, unsure of what picture she's speaking of. He doesn't care, though. He just wants to talk to his father and get out. He looks down the hall, and his smile turns genuine as he spots Carlisle charging down the hall. His white jacket blows backwards and he weaves in an out of the crowded hall, an angry scowl on his face.

"Jasper," He says firmly. The nurse smiles at him, completely unaware of what's going on between father and son.

"Dad, Edward and Emmett-"

"Outside. Now." Carlisle demands, grabbing Jasper by the elbow. He turns to the nurse. "Page me if I'm needed, Helen."

Jasper's smile fades as Carlisle drags him down the stairwell, their steps echoing as they go.

"Carlisle, they-"

"Hush!" Carlisle cuts him off sharply. "I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

The two make it to the bottom floor and Carlisle doesn't stop moving as he's thanked and waved to by patients. He smiles and waves with his free hand, telling whoever asks that he is just taking a dinner break to speak with his son. Jasper keeps quiet, just as he was told. When they make it to the parking lot, Carlisle scans the lot and quickly pick up Emmett and Edward's scent, and marches towards the Jeep. Edward and Emmett spot him and his angry scowl.

"Oh, shit." Emmett murmurs.

Carlisle pulls Jasper to the vehicle, opens the backdoor and scans the parking lot. Seeing that no one is close, he tells Jasper to keep quiet and lands a hard smack to Jasper's hind end. Jasper jumps, but doesn't let out any noise. His nerves go on high alert. Carlisle's never had to whoop him before.

"Get in the car!" Carlisle orders. Jasper nods and does as he's told. "Roll down your window, Edward!"

"Nervously, Edward opens his window. Carlisle points an angry finger in at the other two.

"We have Esme's permission, Carlisle!" Edward says quickly.

"Do _not_ give me that crap, Edward! Esme would never do such a thing. And why the hell aren't you in school?"

"He has a text from her." Jasper steps in. "And a text from you."

"Shut up, Jasper!" Edward hisses.

"That's funny, because I know I haven't text any of you today." Carlisle grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest. Jasper's heart sinks. He knew there was something fishy about those text! "How many times have I told you boys that you are _never_ to come to the hospital?"

No one answers. They all just drop their eyes to the floor.

"Go home and get to a corner. If I come home and don't see your faces buried into the wall, then there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Jasper nods. Emmett and Edward mumble yes.

"Good. Now get out of here!"

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why would you do this?" Jasper asks angrily as he flings open the front door. "You guys are such jackasses!"

"Dude, relax." Emmett sighs.

"Yeah, calm down." Edward adds on.

"Don't tell me to calm down! We're in deep shit because of you two!"

"Hey, we didn't know Carlisle would whoop you." Edward says with a huff.

"You don't get it, do you? The punishment is going to suck but what we did is unforgivable. We disobeyed a direct order." Jasper stresses, his brow pulled together and his muscles clenched.

"Don't give me that direct order crap. You're not in the army anymore. Give it a rest." Edward waves his hand at Jasper to dismiss his comment. "You're so damn dramatic."

"You guys lied to me! You guys tricked me into going against Carlisle's rules!"

"Jasper, listen man," Emmett says, clasping his hands on Jasper's shoulders. "I'm sorry. Truly. I thought Carlisle loosened up. I never meant to get us in so much trouble."

Emmett looks Jasper in the eyes, expecting to lighten Jasper's mood. Instead, he makes it worse. Jasper scowls at him.

"Why would you mean to get me into any trouble at all?" Jasper yells.

"Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up! We're all in trouble, army brat. You can stop acting like you have to report to a big bad Lieutenant in your stupid army." Edward groans.

"Now you're just being disrespectful." Jasper growls angrily. He tries to take a step towards Edward, but Emmett locks his arms on him to keep him away. Jasper growls louder, his lip snarling to expose his teeth. Edward takes a nervous step backwards.

"Edward, shut the hell up!" Emmett demands. "Lets all just shut up and do as Carlisle told us. We don't need anymore trouble."

"Fine." Edward mumbles. He shoves his hands in his pockets and shuffles off to his side of the entry way. Emmett Pats Jasper shoulders before doing the same. With one last warning growl before he leaves the area, Jasper goes up the steps and to the end of the hall, so he is as far away from his brothers as possible.

* * *

"Explain this!" Esme demands as she holds up Edward's phone, showing the message that was supposedly from her.

"I don't know anything about that, ma'am." Jasper answers, sitting rigidly on the living room couch. Edward slouches with a scowl and Emmett leans forward with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed.

"Edward, Emmett, explain!"

"First, Edward changed his contact information so that when I sent him a text from my phone, it showed up as Carlisle's name. And then he did the same so it came up as your name." Emmett explains.

"And what in the world would make you two think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, Ma." Emmett sighs.

"So it was only you two who were behind the lying texts?" Esme asks, pointing her finger at Edward and Emmett.

"Unfortunately," Edward murmurs.

"Jasper, back upstairs. Now." Esme says firmly. Jasper stands, thanks Esme and hurries back to the corner he was in before Esme came downstairs and demanded to see all of them in the living room. Apparently, Carlisle gave her a call to inform her of her stolen identity, and she's far from happy. Jasper buries his face into the corner, his jaw clenched. Stupid Edward. Idiotic Emmett.

"What were you boys thinking? How dare you! I don't even know where to start!" Esme lectures. "And why in the world was it so important for you boys to tell Carlisle your spring break ideas the moment you made them? You truly have all the time in the world but no, you had to tell him right away!"

Edward and Emmett just sigh and take the lecture. They both know that arguing with her will only make her more angry and she _will _let Carlisle know if they gave her any trouble. And of course, the last thing they need right now is more trouble.

"And how dare you two lie to your brother? What could he have possibly done to earn that?" Esme continues.

Jasper clamps his eyes shut. She should be asking him how he could be so stupid. He should have known better, he should have thought it through. He deserves everything Carlisle dishes out and more. The ridiculous amount of rules that were broken today runs though his mind. Edward skipping school, Edward 'texting' Carlisle at work, showing up at the hospital...

Lost in indulging in his worries, Jasper doesn't even realize Carlisle arrived home until he heard the front door slam shut. Carlisle stops to the living room and gives Emmett and Edward a harsh, disappointed glare.

"I told them to stay in the corners until I came home." Carlisle says harshly to Esme. "Why aren't they there?"

"Because _I _told them to get on the couch so I can talk to them, Carlisle." Esme shoots back with an equally acid tone, shocking Carlisle and making all three of the boys tense. "Is that a problem?"

"Um," Carlisle says before clearing his throat. "No, of course not. Proceed."

"Thank you. Now, why don't you boys explain to Carlisle how our names ended up on fake texts."

"We changed the information on Edward's phone so your and Esme's name would pop up when I text him from my number." Emmett explains again. Carlisle sighs.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's upstairs." Esme answers. "He's the only one who isn't completely at fault for this whole disaster. These two tricked him."

The angry couple look at Edward and Emmett with heavy sighs. Carlisle shakes his head.

"Jasper, get down here!" Carlisle demands. Jasper is in front of Carlisle in an instant, and Carlisle turns to Esme. "Can you handle these two while I take this one for a ride?"

"Of course. They may be getting their rear ends busted by me while you're out." She warns.

"Do what you have too. Jasper, you're coming with me. Go get in the Mercedes." Carlisle commands.

"Yes sir," Jasper says, ducking his head before running off. Carlisle points his finger at Edward and Emmett.

"If you giver her any trouble, I will whoop both of you into next week." He threatens before storming off.

In the garage, he notices Jasper in the back seat of the Mercedes. With a sigh, Carlisle opens the back door. He knows Jasper picked that seat in fear being disrespectful by taking the passenger seat.

"Front seat, young man." He says.

"Yes sir."

As soon as the both of them are settled in the front seats, Carlisle opens the garage door and pulls out. Jasper keeps his head down, his mind racing and his stomach twisting over his anxiety. Once they're on the road, Carlisle sighs one more time.

"Jasper, what were you thinking?"

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle speeds down the driveway, his hands clenched around the steering wheel that Jasper is surprised he's not causing any damage to it. Jasper drops his eyes to his knees and wait for Carlisle to start talking, but he doesn't say anything until they drive past the city limits.

"Do you realize how bad of a situation you put yourself in?" Carlisle says in a stiff, uptight tone. Jasper look up at him, unsure of whether the question is meant to be answered or not."Damn it, Jasper."

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me." He apologizes with a sigh.

"Why? What in the world would make you think coming to the hospital was a good idea?"

"I thought we had permission."

"Jazz," Carlisle groans. "I've never given any of you kids permission to come to my work. Hell, I don't even like when Esme visits the hospital."

"I'm sorry." Jasper repeat.

"Buddy, don't take this the wrong way, but the hospital is nothing but a temptation hell. I wouldn't ask you to push yourself in such an extreme way. That would be ridiculously unfair of me, unfair to you, and unfair to our family. If you would have lost control in the hospital, we would not be able to keep that from the Volturi. We wouldn't even be able to cover that up to the survivors. A slip in there could have caused an end to our family."

"I know. I shouldn't have done it."

"Please, just so it's clear, explain why all this transpired."

"Well, it started when Emmett and Edward made plans for spring break. They wanted to tell you about them, but I said we weren't allowed to. They rigged their phones so when Emmett text Edward, it would show up as Esme's name. They made it look like Esme said yes, and that she wanted me to go so I could get out of the house." Jasper explain nervously, his uneasy attitude rolling off of him. With Carlisle's anger and annoyance with his boys, though, it doesn't take much for him to resist Jasper's influence. "So I went with them. In the parking lot, they told me I should be the one to go find you because you and Esme want me to become part of the community. I kept saying no, but then Edward said you would be disappointed by me not trying to live like the rest of you. So that's when I went into the hospital."

Carlisle doesn't respond right way. He keeps his eyes plastered on the road as if he didn't even hear Jasper.

"I know I shouldn't have done it. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, I guess." Jasper murmurs.

"If I am ever going to give you special permission, I will call you. Or you can call me." Carlisle says.

"Edward and Emmett can mimic your voice to a T." Jasper admits.

"Of course they can. I swear, those two can't even define what 'limits' are." Carlisle huffs. "Listen, if something happens where I have to give you special permission, I will tell you in person."

"Okay." Jasper nods.

"And don't you ever do something you're not ready to do, especially if it involves putting yourself around human blood. I will freely admit that a majority of the trouble caused today was provoked by your brothers, but you should not have let them talk you into anything. You are responsible for what you do."

"You're right, sir."

"Were you comfortable going into that hospital?"

"No sir."

"I cannot stress this enough." Carlisle says, his muscles clenching as he speaks. "Don't _ever_ let your brothers, or anyone else for that matter, talk you into doing something that you now is a bad idea. If you don't hear the orders straight from me and they seem like unusual requests, don't do it. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Jasper nods.

"You realize that I'm going to have to spank you, don't you?"

"I know." Jasper sighs ruefully. Carlisle looks over at his sad son and claps one hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I can't let this easily-influenced, poor decision making behavior slide."

**So sorry it took so long to update!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, son." Carlisle says as he cuts the engine and opens the drivers side door. Jasper nods and follows Carlisle into the house.

They can hear Esme's agitated lecture. She still has Edward and Emmett on the couch. Both boys lean forward with their elbows on their knees and their heads ducked down as Esme explains to them just how dangerous and reckless and disrespectful their behavior was. The sharp tone in her voice is so rare that the last time Edward remembers her speaking like this was centuries ago. Jasper shutters as he feels the full impact of her anger. He stands straighter, lowers his eyes and tenses his muscles as he waits for her wrath to turn to him. Deep down, he knows Esme would never attack him, and the only way he would be hurt by either Esme and Carlisle is through a well-deserved butt whooping, but he can't shake his nerves.

"Esme," Carlisle interrupts as he clears his throat. "Do you want to speak to Jasper?"

"No, I'm sure you've told him what he needs to be told." She says.

"Jasper!" Alice calls from at the top of the stairs. Within a blink of an eye, she runs to the lower level and wraps her arms around Jasper's stomach. He smiles and hugs her back. When she rises to her tip-toes, Jasper kisses the top of her head.

"Come on, let him go, Alice." Esme tells her. "I'm taking you and Rosalie out for a hunt."

"Can I just talk to Jasper before-"

"No, Alice. You heard Esme. Go before I decide to give you a spank or two for not listening." Carlisle threatens. Jasper tenses even more and pats Alice on the shoulder.

"Don't get in trouble, sweetheart. It's not worth it." Jasper says firmly. Alice looks up at him with a pout that pulls on his heart, but he doesn't let her see that. If Carlisle decided to give Alice even one swat, Jasper doesn't know if he can handle that. Besides, Alice is now the best behaved Cullen child, and Jasper doesn't want her to ruin her clean record.

"Fine." She sighs. As Esme calls up to Rosalie, Alice kisses Jasper's cheek before the three ladies leave the house and run towards the woods. Edward and Emmett look at Carlisle with sad eyes. It doesn't phase Carlisle, though.

"You three, in my office." He commands. The brother trio sigh and drag their feet towards the dreaded room, Carlisle following right behind them.

"Dad, we're sorry." Emmett starts to say. "We've already learned out lesson-"

"Hush, Emmett. You're not getting out of this. You and Edward can wait for your turns on the couch." Carlisle says firmly. Jasper gulps and waits for Carlisle to tell him what to do as his brothers plop down on the couch. He pats the edge of the desk, looking at his nervous boy. "Hands right here, son."

Jasper nods and does as he's told, dropping his head. He quickly glances over and Emmett and Edward to see that they have their heads lowered as well. It brings him a little comfort knowing that they weren't going to be watching intensely as he gets punished, but not enough to calm him down at all. He feels Carlisle's right hand fall on his lower back, and just as quickly, his left delivers a sharp smack to the seat of Jasper's jeans. Jasper clamps his eyes shut as the motion is repeated again. He keeps quiet, though. He knows he deserves this, and he's felt the stress it puts on Carlisle when Edward and Emmett are overly dramatic over their whoopings. The last thing he wants to do is add more stress. So as the fourth, fifth, sixth smack rains down on his rear, he just clenches his jaw without any sound. The stinging feeling in his skin intensifies at the seventh, eighth, ninth swat. He reminds himself again that he deserves this right as the tenth smack hits him. He braces himself for another, but instead, Carlisle pats his shoulder.

"You're done, Jasper. Go pick a corner and put your nose in it." Carlisle says. Jasper stands straight with a confusing look in his eyes.

"I'm done?"

"Do you want more?" Carlisle asks. Jasper quickly responds with a 'no sir'. "Then do what I told you."

Jasper nods and walks around the couch to the far left corner. Edward and Emmett exchange hopeful looks.

"Don't get too hopeful, boys. You two aren't getting off that easy." Carlisle says.

"What? That's not fair!" Emmett huffs.

"Yeah! Why are we getting different punishments? That's not fair at all!" Edward adds on.

"Because _you_ two tricked him, that's why!" Carlisle yells angrily. "You two were the ring-masters of this harebrained scheme, you just drug Jasper along! He didn't call the school, he didn't lie to you two, he didn't push you two towards an unsafe decision. So you both better lose those attitudes and someone better get their ass up here before I have to drag one of you up here!"

Both Edward and Emmett scowl and sink lower into their seats. When Carlisle starts tapping his foot impatiently, they exchange glares as if to say 'you go up first'.

"For God's sake," Carlisle rolls his eyes with a groan. He walks over at grabs Edward by the arm, pulling him from his seat and around the desk. Jasper tenses as Edward is giving the same instructions he was, only this time Carlisle's voice is much harsher. "Hands right here, Edward."

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper balls his hands into fists, shuts his eyes, clenches his jaw as the sound of Carlisle's belt smacks against Edward's backside. Edward tries hard to hide the fact that he's crying, but his sniffles and moans of discomfort are obvious to everyone in the room. No one expected any less, though.

"Dad, please! I won't do it again!" He begs Carlisle with a shaky voice.

"And I'm going to be sure of that." Carlisle answers. His tone is firm, but at the same time, even and calm. Of course, Jasper knows it's all a ploy- whooping his boys like this is tearing him up right now. But to Edward and Emmett, Carlisle is still being seen as the always calm, always in control father. He doesn't want his boys to know that he's shaken from their behavior. There's been so much yelling, so much punishment being dished out lately, that it would be too easy for him to show that their actions have made him question his ability to keep his boys in line. But apparently, some old school discipline is sending them back to that line.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Edward cries out. "I'll behave!"

"You're being punished, Edward. It is not the time to be talking."

Carlisle continues for another minute before Edward completely breaks down. He drops to his elbows on Carlisle's desk, holds his head in his hands. He cries out loud and doesn't care that Jasper and Emmett are there to witness it. He just can't take it anymore. Not only is the physical pain overbearing, but the emotional pain of now understanding how angry Carlisle is with him is making him want to just fall into his father's arms and beg for forgiveness.

Another minute goes by and Carlisle sets his belt on his desk and demands that Edward find a corner to bury his nose in. Edward does what he says, wiping venom from his mouth as he hustles away from the desk. Carlisle watches him for a moment. Jasper can feel Carlisle's heartache so strongly that it makes him wince. Carlisle knows exactly what he's doing to Edward and Emmett. He's breaking their spirits, and it kills him to do so. Spirit breaking is something coven leaders do, not good fathers, but at the end of the day, if he had to choose between breaking Edward and Emmett or losing his family to the Volturi, he'd choose the first option every time. It would be decided with a heavy heart, nonetheless. But if it's what he has to do every fifty years or so to keep his stubborn teenage boys from drawing attention that could be deadly, then so be it.

"Emmett." Carlisle says, turning to the only boy left on the couch. With a curl of his finger, Carlisle convinces Emmett to replace Edward's position at the desk. With a groan, he slaps his hands on the cold wood and braces himself. Edward has always been known for his theatrical performances during a punishment, but Emmett knows that his brother's reaction is pure and one hundred percent genuine.

Emmett tenses his shoulders once Carlisle places his hand on Emmett's lower back and mentally prepares himself for the breakdown he knows he's going to face.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Edward, Jasper, come here." Carlisle commands with his authority-filled voice. After the punishment they just received, they don't hesitate in following their orders.

Edward keeps his head ducked down, his shoulders still shaking and sobs still escaping. They're less extreme now, though, and he's able to keep any loud cries at bay. Emmett, on the other hand, isn't there yet. Standing from the desk only a minute ago, he's still dealing with the harshest repercussions of punishment. He looks down at the floor, embarrassed by his loud crying.

Carlisle grabs Edward by the arm and pulls him over so he and Emmett are side by side. He gestures to Jasper

"Apologize to your brother for lying and dragging him into this mess."

"Sorry," Emmett murmurs.

"Yeah. Sorry." Edward says.

"No." Carlisle shakes his head. "No. Give a proper apology. Look him in the eye. Full sentences."

"Dad," Emmett sighs, letting out a shaky breath.

"Don't 'Dad' me. Do it properly."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. We shouldn't have done that." Edward apologizes quickly. He locks eye contact for only the length of the sentence before dropping his head again.

"Emmett," Carlisle urges.

"Dad, I'm a mess. Later. Please." Emmett begs.

"Later? Fine, how about after another hiding? Is that 'later' enough for you?"

"No, no." Emmett shakes his head. He wipes his eyes, shakes his hands, rolls his shoulders back. He takes another five seconds to mentally prepare himself. He wipes his eyes again before look at Jasper. Jasper looks over the top of Emmett's head, hoping to save his brother's dignity. He's never seen Emmett it such a horrible state. No one has, really. "I'm so, so sorry Jasper. We shouldn't have pulled you into our wrongdoings."

Jasper nods and looks at Carlisle for some hint of what to do next, but Carlisle just keeps his look stern, so he just takes a deep breath before taking the apology in the best way he can think of.

"Thank you." He says simply. He holds out his hand for Emmett to shake, but when Emmett takes his hand, Jasper pulls Emmett into a hug. They slap each others backs before letting go. Jasper and Edward do the same, and for a moment, Carlisle practically glows at seeing his boys get past their issues. He quickly remembers the severity of those issues, though.

"All of you, up to your rooms for the rest of the night. I don't want you out of there until it's time for school tomorrow." Carlisle instructs. The boys nod and head towards the office door, but Carlisle calls for them one more time before letting them leave. "And boys, don't _ever_ do something like this again, or you'll get an even worse ass whipping than you did today."

**To the guest reviewer who pointed out an inconsistency with chapter 7 and chapter 8: Thank you for pointing out that issue! At the end of chapter 7 I wrote that Emmett was at the desk after Jasper, but in chapter 8 I wrote that Edward was at the desk after Jasper. I went back and changed the names so it's consistent now:)**

**Please review!**


End file.
